Again
by DivaTulips
Summary: Based on the movie that came out in Dec. 2018! POST MOVIE Main pairing OC x Orm w/ side pairing (but you can see a lot of their interactions) Arthur x Mera The development of Guinevere (OC) and Orm's relationship. And Guinevere accepting Arthur as a king and Mera's boyfriend.


Guinevere felt a strong gaze in the back of her head. Turning her body, she met the eyes she once fell in love with. She could already feel the air (or water you may say) changing around her with the sleek coolness that he could only emit. Guinevere shook her head, it was not time for her to think about him.

Today was to be the final day for the war of the people in the water. And she guessed that it did happen, supposing that the half breed came to save the day and ended the war of their people and the war with the people above. And that is why she is here, in the banquet hall of the castle filled with people of Atlantis. Well, to be specific, they were here to celebrate the change in kingship.

To be honest, she couldn't describe what she was feeling right now. The Queen is alive. Her best friend that went missing was back safe and sound, with the half breed. The war has possibly ended or has been paused. Orm is not a king anymore and although not prisoned, he is kept from the ruling of his people.

Sighing, she looked at the glass of fizzing alcohol. Today was such a complicated mess to her. Most of the people were joyous, singing a song that she could not decipher due to the slurs of their voices. And across the room, there was a man with those sexy body of his and his slick blonde hair looking at her, literally undressing her with his piercing blue eyes. Again, his eyes slid over her long dress decorated with violet jellyfish, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. She couldn't understand. He was not the "Ocean Master" anymore nor is he a king. But there he was, smiling at her, looking at her, doing all those things that made her body tingle and heat settle in her stomach. Did he not care? Or was he just happy 'cause her mother was alive?

She put down her glass and glanced everywhere but at Orm to look for Mera. Finding her red dazzling hair, Guinevere gave out a signal to her friend that she was leaving the hall. But of course, Mera did not get her signal since she was too busy laughing and touching the half breed.

 _Ugh. She could not believe it. She knew that that guy was bulky and was now a king, but seriously?_ Sighing in defeat, she quickly left the banquet hall and went down the quiet hallway. She could already imagine her friend changing, too busy spending her time with her man. Optimistically thinking, she guessed that it was good that Mera did not love Orm. Mera never once thought Orm was handsome, while Guinevere on the other hand was dripping wet with the first glance of his.

Touching the side of the wall, carefully carved with intricate curls and dots she went inside her room.

When she finished taking out all the pins from her hair, making her soft jet black hair tumble down her shoulder, she stood up from her chair and decided she could read one of her books before going to bed. But before she could do that she heard a soft yet impatient knock, and she could already know who it was. _Orm_. Hesitating, she stood in front of the door contemplating if she should open the doors or not.

"Gwen, I know you are inside there, I saw you go inside the room," he said with that sexy growl of his. She opened the door, suddenly furious with shoved him hard taking him inside the room, hearing his head crack off the wall as he topples back into it. He let out a genuine laugh in his situation, which only added to her list of angers.

"Ah, Guinevere," he said, using my full name, "I thought you would never let me in."

That haughty smirk of his irked her even more and she pushed him again and this time added in some punches.

"Why?" she asked. "Why. Why. Why." She constantly hit him, until she was breathless and slid down to the floor.

To be honest, she did not know what she was asking. What why? Why did he try to kill his fiancé/her best friend? Why is he flirting with her again, after all these years? Why is her heart still crashing against her rib cage repeatedly, making her emotion so loud and clear? Why what?

A tear, she could sense, slid down her face and even before the salt water could whisk it away, Orm caught it with his calloused hand and wiped it away.

She breathed in and out. Her heart was beating so harshly, she was surprised Orm didn't give her that arrogant smirk.

Calming down, she stood up from her carpeted floor and went to her bed; allowing Orm to follow her. Guinevere tilted her head and put her head on top of his strong shoulder and sighed.

"Why are you here?" she asked, softly.

He answered with his lowered voice, possibly not to disturb the peaceful mood, "To see you, of course." She sighed once more, but this time in frustration. _Why would he come here to see me? Is it because Mera is busy with her new boyfriend? Is it because he is not a king anymore?_

She spoke her thoughts out loud. "Why? Is it because you lost your fiancé, who you tried to kill once she betrayed you? Or is it because you believe that I am useful to you now, since I am still classified as a royalty?" He tried to answer her questions, but she cut him off. She already knew the answers, anyway. He would probably say, 'No, it's because I love you' _Bullshit._ If he still loved her, why would he say those hurtful things to her? Why would he try to kill her best friend? But she guess, Mera isn't her best friend anymore. Afterall, she fell in love with that disgusting half breed, while Mera knew what they did to her family.

That's why Guinevere once fell in love with Orm. They both agreed that they should destroy the people of the land.

She recalled the time when her parents were brutally murdered right in front of her eyes. It was a week after Queen Atlanta was sacrificed to the trench. She could still imagine the red blood tainting the beautiful water she once swam around with her parents.

She shook her head. She couldn't think about that right now. Right now, she had to think about Orm. _Again. With the whys. Why would he come here after all this time? To her?_

Once Orm became the fiancé of Mera, Orm started to ignore her. Guinevere was always near Mera and Orm, but she could see that their relationship was gradually changing. Although she still was Mera's friend, Orm stopped showing affections to Guinevere, and later on Mera started to show changes also. Everything has changed. But there he was, next to her, in her bed. Sitting so naturally.

She blew her dark hair out of her eyes and focused on the blonde haired man again. "So, why are you here again?" She waited this time, wanting to hear his response.

He laughed. "So now you want to hear my answer?" She rose her eyebrows and glared at him, warning him to not provoke her. Clearing his voice, he said, "Lady Guinevere, I know I haven't acted nicely to you and I'm not blaming anyone for this. It was solely my doing. And I didn't come to get my apology accepted, I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. I know what the people of the land do to you. And now that my half-brother" —he grimaced— "is our king…"

Right then and there, she could have kissed him. Some may say that her feelings, her heart changed so fast. But the fact that he was thinking of her, just made her heart melt.

Smiling softly, she replied, "I'm all right. It is true that this guy called Aquaman is wielding the Trident and since he is, we have to respect him"

He shook his head, a light frown etched on to his handsome face, "But that does not mean you are okay." She smiled again, but this time more genuine. His actions reminded her of his past self. Before, he became Mera's fiance, when he was her first love.

She pressed her forehead to his and said, "Thank you."

He grinned, his eyes sparkling, "Your welcome."

Frowning a little, Guinevere said, "But that doesn't mean I forgive you of your actions. You still need to explain why you acted that way. Although, I can already guess your reasons"

He tucked her dark hair behind her ears and answered, "Of course. I will explain it all, all the happenings…"

After the sun set and when the ocean was filled with soft light from the jellyfish, Orm finished his explanations. She wasn't saying his reasoning was right, but it was logical.

She put her head down his strong legs, and sighed. "I get it. You thought I would distract you from achieving the title, 'Ocean Master,'" Tracing irregular lines on his leg, she sighed.

It was silent. A peaceful silence that just made her close her eyes and enjoy the moment. But that moment didn't last long.

Knock knock.

"I'm coming in Guinevere! I need you to meet someone!"


End file.
